Dragon Ball Z: The Princess Of Sayians Arc 2: Enemies From Beyond
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Two years have passed since Tanya arrived on Planet Earth and began her relationship with Tien. However, Her past was about to come back to haunt her.
1. Arrival Of Raditz

Two years have passed since the Princess Of Sayians, Princess Kuri now known as Tanya had arrived on earth and became the most recant World Martial Arts Champion, Peace reigned over Earth since the five years that had passed since Goku and his friends had thwarted the evils of King Piccolo and his plans of Global Conquest. Tanya now resided in a capsule home that Bulma had made for her. Thanks to the heroic efforts of Goku and company before Tanya had arrived on earth the Shadow of doom had left planet earth. However, unknown to Tanya and Goku they are not the only Sayians still alive as at this very moment while Tanya was helping Tien move into her home now that their relationship was getting serious a spacecraft was hurdling through the Solar System and heading towards Earth. "GOHAN!" A voice shouted out in the woods as we join our heroes. This woman was a tough young woman with long straight black hair and a lighter skin color. She was seen wearing a blue cheongsam with red pants, arm band, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. This was Chichi, the mother of a young boy named Gohan and the wife to earth's savior Goku. During the last two years since her arrival on Earth, Tanya and Chichi had become close friends, though Tanya questions her on why she is so obsessed with keeping Gohan away from fighting. In the forest Goku and Tanya were hopping from Tree to Tree as they were each looking for a tree to help Chichi out as they both stood back to back with two large trees. "Ah these two atta do eh Goku?" Tanya questioned. "Yep, Ready?" Goku asked as she nodded towards her Sayian friend, even if he didn't know it yet. "HA!" The two shouted both punching down a tree before heading back.

"Gohan!" Chichi shouted wondering where on earth her son was. "OH my-" Chichi muttered seeing her good friend and husband coming over with two giant logs. "You think you two have enough firewood there?" She asked as the two put them down as Tanya dusted her hands off. "Yeah this should last you and Goku for a while." Tanya said as Goku smiled. "Thanks for the extra help Tanya." Goku said as Tanya shook her head. "Nah it's no big I'm supposed to be meeting Tien during the little meeting at Roshi's today." Tanya explained. "You two are going to hurt yourselves you need to take it easy." Chichi said as Goku laughed. "Aww we're fine where is Gohan?" Goku questioned. "Gohan?" Tanya asked. "Our boy-Oh right you haven't met the little guy yet have you?" Goku asked as Tanya shook her head.

"I have no idea where he is Goku but you and Tanya better find him you three are going to need to be at master Roshi's soon. You better take the Flying Nimbus Goku." Chichi said as Goku nodded. "Right Bye Chichi!" Goku shouted as the two of them took off. "GOKU! TANYA! BE CAREFUL!" Chichi shouted as she held her head. "It was a bad enough with Goku but now with his new friend, I'm going to worry myself to death..." Chichi muttered. Ever since Tanya had arrived on earth those two years ago things had been very interesting with Goku and his friends. Meanwhile in a nearby farm the federalizer Tanya had left with the farmer two years ago was doing wonders as his food was really doing well. The farmer was currently going through hay as he took of his hat and fanned himself with it. "Phew...this job is bigger than I thought.." He said before looking around than looking up into the sky in confusion. Suddenly a red was getting closer as he blinked. "Is that another spacecraft-IT'S HEADING RIGHT FOR ME!" He shouted in shock before it went miles over him and headed over a nearby mountain as he gulped getting in his truck and zoomed over towards where it had landed to check it out. He slowly got out with his gun and gulped walking forward. "M-M-Maybe this one will be as nice as that Tanya girl..." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly the ship slowly opened and a light shined from it as he slowly backed up. The figure slowly floated up before landing on the ground again. The figure's attire consisted of extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, brown and black colored Battle Armor in the same style as the rest of Frieza's soldiers, with boots, armored gloves, and a green scouter. "So the creatures of this planet are still alive..." The figure growled in anger. "KAKKAROT HAS FAILED US!" He snapped in anger. "Y-Y-You're on my P-P-Property.." He said cocking his Shotgun as the man smirked. "Is that so?" he asked pressing the button on his scouter then began scanning the farmer. "Ha! Your Power Level is puny, level five." He said with a smirk as he pointed his gun. "Don't you come any closer!" He shouted in fear. the figure took one step closer before the farmer let out a fire as the figure caught the bullet as if it were nothing. Suddenly he brought the bullet in his fingers before flicking it towards the farmer before it went through his skull sending him flying into his truck. "heh, what a fragile breed of animals..." He said before suddenly his scouter as he turned around to the area. "I'm picking up two high power levels once must be him and the other-" He said before smirking. "Well, Well, Well Princess so this is where you fled to." He said with a grin before taking off to the sky. "PREPARE YOURSELVES PRINCESS! KAKAROT!" Raditz shouted taking off.

Meanwhile in another area of the forest a young boy was laying on a log. He wore child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to his hat, the same Dragon Ball in which Goku believed that his grandpa's spirit resided. "You're a pretty bird." He said with a smile as the bird pecked at his wing. "Hi my names Gohan nice to meet you." He said with a smile as the bird took off Gohan tried to reach for it. "Awww don't go." He said trying to reach for it but in doing so caused the log he was on to lose its balance and splashed into the river that was above a waterfall. "Mommy! Daddy! Help!" he cried as the log began rolling against the water as Tanya, with her Ki energy flying by while Goku was flying using the Nimbus as they looked around after hearing the cry for help.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted as Gohan looked up to see Tanya and Goku flying overhead. "Dad! I'm here!" He said before suddenly nearly went underneath the log as he landed on the edge. "Hold on Little guy we'll get you out!" Tanya shouted to calm the little kid down. The two flew down by as Goku tried to reach for him. "Almost..." He said before sudden. "GOKU LOOK OUT!" Tanya shouted as they looked to see Gohan was entering a small cliff as Tanya and Goku flew up to avoid smacking head first into the cliff. "DADDY!" Gohan shouted in fear. "GOHAN!" Goku shouted as Tanya and him zoomed over the cliff to hopefully reach the end of the cliff before Gohan fell out. Suddenly they made it out as Gohan was falling out. "DADDY!" He cried as Goku cursed. "Gohan! Dang it Nimbus can't you go any faster?!" He asked as the cloud shook itself no. "I'm on it Goku!" Tanya shouted zooming in as fast as she could and before Gohan fell to the end of the waterfall caught him. "Gotcha!" She said in concern as the log fell down to the end of the waterfall.

Gohan suddenly grabbed into Tanya's shirt crying as she sweat dropped. "Oh Miss It was so scary! There was this bird and then it flew away and than I fell and the log started spinning in the water I thought I was going to die!" He cried as Tanya looked down at the waterfall and sighed. "Kids..." She muttered floating over and handed him to Gohan as he was calming down. Suddenly a hat fell on his head causing Tanya to giggle a little bit. "Cute Kid Goku.." Tanya said as Goku chuckled turning Gohan around. "Gohan this woman who saved you is a friend of mine who arrived on Earth two years ago, her name is Tanya, say hello." Goku said with a smile as Gohan wiped his tears. "Hello Miss Tanya, thank you for saving me." Gohan said as Tanya chuckled rubbing the back of her neck. "Awww don't mention it kid, Anyways Goku let's get back we're due at Master Roshi's soon." Tanya explained as Goku nodded as they took off back towards Goku's home.

Over in a new by are Piccolo was watching over the planet, despite wanting to take it over as revenge suddenly he felt a strong source of power and turned around sweating. "W-W-What is this power I'm sensing?! It can't be Goku or Tanya..." He said grunting before Suddenly the figure came flying in full speed towards Piccolo. "Whos that?!" He asked in confusion as the figure landed in front of him. "Hmmm...you're not Kakarott or Princess Kuri.." He said as Piccolo growled. "What do you want? Who are you? You have some business with me?" Piccolo asked. "No, I thought you were someone else.." The figure said as Piccolo snarled. "Than unless you want trouble, keep moving." He said with a smirk.

"Well aren't you the fisty one." He said before pressing his scouter as it began scanning Piccolo before it stopped. "Ah and I see why, Power Level 322, That's almost respectable...almost." He said with a smirk. "Its still nothing compared to me.." He said with a laugh causing Piccolo to growl. "Why you-! Do you have any idea who I am! No one talks to me like that and gets away with it!" Piccolo snapped as the figure simply smirked. "Oh Really?" He asked. 'Whats wrong with him, he can't be that powerful can he. Guess there's only one way to find out.' Piccolo said to himself as energy surged through him before he launched a huge blast onto the figure smirking before suddenly the smoke began to disappear and the figure was still standing without a scratch on him. "You call that an attack? Pathetic, all though it is effective at kicking up dust." He said as Piccolo looked on in shock, he put everything he had into that blast and it didn't even leave a scratch on this new figure. "You finished, that all you got? In that case why don't I show you one of my moves!" He said lifting his hand up in the air laughing as Piccolo was frozen in shock. Suddenly his scouter went off again as he blinked flying up into the sky. "Two strong power levels, they're that way, tench 909 and closing...They're big ones, Certainly the biggest power levels on this puny planet..This is it. It must be Kakarot and Kuri.." The figure said to himself before taking off.

At Roshi's house suddenly Bulma came wandering in. "Hello in they're guess who!" She said. "Bulma!" Krillin called out with a smile. "So I know it's been Two years but how has Tanya been settling in?" Krillin asked as Bulma smirked. "Like she wasn't even from outer space." Bulma said with a smile. "Alright! Good to hear. So what's ol Yamacha been up to we didn't really see him at the tournament." Krillin questioned as Bulma grabbed her shirt in anger. "OH that Idiot! I don't even want to think about him! He made me so mad I didn't even tell him we were going to be here today! I never want to see him again I'm done with him for good! I mean can you believe it?! He took another girl on a date!" Bulma shouted before Baba teleported in. "I see not much has changed with those two.." Baba said as Roshi and Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys got room for one more!" Tien called wandering into the room. "Tien! Man its been what 2 years since our last meeting so how are you and Tanya?" Krillin said Nudging as Tien laughed. "Oh put a sock in it Krillin!" Tien shouted with a rub of his head. Suddenly Tanya and Goku were making their way down from the Sky, Goku on Nimbus and Tanya by flight "We made it Tanya!" Goku said as the two of them landed with a grin. "Hello!" Goku called out. "Anyone home?" Tanya questioned as the group blinked making their way out of the room. "Goku!" Bulma shouted as they all made their way out as Tanya walked over and kissed Tien on the cheek as Krillin snickered a little. "Goku! Tanya! Nice to see you and uh who's the kid?" Bulma questioned. "Yeah what gives are you babysitting him for someone?" Krillin asked as Goku held the little guy and chuckled. "He's my Son." He said as everyone's mouths just dropped in shock.

Goku put him down and smiled. "Yep, crazy huh? Tanya saved him from a waterfall earlier." Goku explained. "Go on say Hi, Gohan." Tanya said as Gohan bowed. "Um hello." He said as everyone returned the gesture. "Oh hello to you to little guy." Roshi said. "Gohan huh? So you named him after your grandpa huh?" Roshi asked as Goku nodded. "Uh-huh." He said with a goofy grin. Suddenly the turtle came close as Gohan ran around before hiding behind Tanya's leg. "Aww he's so cute how old are you?" Bulma asked as Gohan held up 4 fingers. "I'm four miss." He said as she chuckled. "We'll aren't you the little gentlemen." She said as Tanya chuckled. "He gets that from Chichi from what i've heard. Chichi doesn't want him fighting but I'm working on convincing her there's no telling when this planet will be attacked so we need all the help we can get." Tanya explained. "Smart move girlfreind." Bulma said with a grin.

Suddenly however, Goku and Tanya's eyes suddenly got serious. "Whats wrong?" Roshi asked. "I don't know something's coming this way." Goku said. "Is it Piccolo? Has he come for a rematch." Krillin asked. "No, it can't be Piccolo's power isn't this strong, or sinister." Tanya stated. 'this power...it couldn't be "Him" could it' Tanya questioned. Suddenly a figure was closing in. 'no...damn it...' Tanya cursed readying herself. 'Here it comes.' Goku muttered to himself. The figure landed Gohan hid behind his father and Tanya as they got in fighting stance as the figures scouter went off before finishing the read. "So we finally meet, Princess you and Kakarot are all grown up." the figure said with a smirk.

"Hold on a sec, Tanya care to fill us in?" Kirllin asked as Tanya growled. "What are you doing here Raditz? You done kissing Frieza and Cooler's behind?" Tanya questioned wanting to say something worse but with Gohan there she didn't want to say anything more worse. "Oh so you still remember your future Husband I see." Raditz said causing Tanya to growl. "If you think I'm going to marry the man who killed my race and destroyed my planet you got another thing coming!" Tanya snapped. "Oh princess still as good hearted as ever this is why you will never achieve the legend but that is not why I'm here. Tell me why haven't you and Kakarot destroyed every living thing on this pathetic planet between the two of you it should've only taken you a day at most!" Raditz snapped.

"What is he talking about?" Goku asked as Tanya sighed. "Goku...meet Raditz your big brother." Tanya explained as everyone's eyes widened in shock. "Big...Brother?" Goku asked as Raditz laughed. "I see you haven't told them everything about us eh Princess?" Raditz asked as Tanya growled. "I only told them what they needed to know! Now leave this planet at once Raditz this is your last warning!" Tanya snapped as Gohan was hugging on her leg. "Not now Gohan get out of here." Tanya semi hissed. "Now look." Tien said slowly walking forward. "I don't know who you think you are but we do things a little differently here on Earth.." Tien stated as Raditz tail began glowing. "TIEN LOOK OUT!" Tanya shouted as suddenly Raditz tail came flying off and smacked Tien though the house. "TIEN!" Tanya shouted and growled looking towards Raditz.

"He has a tail?! Like me and Tanya use to have!" Goku stated with as Raditz stated with a small smirk. "Very good, I see the Princess's mind is going already, not that I'm surprised the Females of Sayian Race always did have a short memory.." Raditz said with a small smirk as his tail wrapped around his waist. "You're really testing my patience..." Tanya growled. "Hey, Kakkarot! Did you ever suffer any serious injuries to the head?!" Raditz asked in annoyance. "What?" Goku asked. "Are you stupid too?! Did you ever hit your head when you we're young! Answer me!" Raditz shouted in anger. "Yes, It was back when I was really little..I don't remember anything about it." Goku stated. "I see, that explains it..." Raditz stated with a sigh as Goku growled in anger. "Explains what?! Answer me!" Goku snapped. "Goku..." Tanya muttered. Goku then turned to Master Roshi who began explained what happened when Goku landed on Earth. "Alright start explaining! Tanya's told us some but I want Answers!" Goku snapped. "Very well, the truth is you're not from this world Kakarott, you were born on the distant planet of Vegeta, home of the Sayian Race one of the most powerful race this galaxy has ever known. You're one of us." Raditz said as Goku nearly sweat dropped. "No way, with Tanya this makes sense but what's he doing on Earth?" Krillin questioned. "Its quite simple really Kakarot was sent to this planet with the mission of destroying every living thing on this planet." Raditz explained. "I see so what Tanya said is true, well either way anyone who would kill for sport, IS NO BROTHER OF MINE!" Goku snapped.

"As for the name Kuri don't bother calling me that Raditz, my name here is Tanya." Tanya stated as Goku pointed to himself. "And My name is Goku, this is our home AND YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE NOW LEAVE BEFORE ME AND TANYA HAVE TO USE FORCE!" Goku snapped as Raditz smirked walking forward. "I'm afraid it will take more than shouting to convince me to leave Princess." Raditz said with a smirk. "However, Sadly our race was nearly wiped out when a giant meteor destroyed our Planet Vegeta." Raditz explained. "METEOR MY ASS RADITZ! THAT WAS FRIEZA AND COOLER AND YOU KNOW IT!" Tanya snapped.

"QUIET!" Raditz shouted before zooming in and Punched Tanya in the stomach causing her to cough before roundhouse kicking Tanya to the side. "TANYA!" Goku shouted before growling in anger towards his "Brother". "Counting you and the Princess, There are only Six Sayians left in the galaxy. I was away on an assignment when the meteor hit we lived, Recently we've come across an inhabited world that we think could fetch us a nice price, However, even with myself and the three others it won't be an easy fight. And that is where you and the Princess come into the picture little brother." Raditz stated turning to face the group. Still your power levels are lower than I would've liked but even so with the six of us we should be able to manage just fine." Raditz said with a smirk.

"Princess, Kakarot open your eyes can't you see? You were BORN for this!" Raditz said as Tanya jumped up and landed next to Goku getting in fighting stance. "Thats ridiculous you can forget it! I'll die before I help you murder an entire world full of people and Tanya's better than any of you will ever be! Even if she is from your planet she's got a heart of gold!" Goku snapped. "Really?" Raditz asked looking to see Bulma hugging a scared Gohan as Tanya growled. "You take one freakin step towards Gohan you'll regret it!" Tanya snapped.

"So like I said I'll be taking your son and if you want to see him alive You'll do what your big brother tells you. We're family and with the princess here I don't want things to get ugly so I'll give you twenty-four hours to think about my offer. Tata for now Kakarot I look forward to your answer." Raditz said taking off to the sky and took off. After a few moments of recovering Tanya slowly got up before powering up. "RADITZ! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Tanya shouted taking off to the Sky. "TANYA!" Goku shouted as she took off to the sky.

* * *

 **Narrator: Who was this mysterious new invader? Out of Rage, Tanya has taken off in a suicide Rescue Mission. Can Goku Recover in time to stop her? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z!**


	2. Fall Of A Hero, Rize of the Villians!

At the crater where Raditz had landed Gohan was hiding behind a truck. "That Bully...I hate him." The Young Half-Saiyan whimpered before suddenly Raditz picked up the truck he was hiding behind with one hand. "Oh yeah?! My dad could lift that to you know!" Gohan snapped before from his hand the older saiyan completely obliterated the truck as Gohan looked on fear before starting to cry. "SHUT UP! STOP CRYING!" Raditz said walking forward and picked the kid up by the tail as Gohan was struggling. "RADITZ!" A voice shouted as Raditz turned before Gohan smiled. "Its Ms. Tanya! She's come to save me!" Gohan shouted as Raditz pressed his scouter. "350...one of the strongest powers on this planet that must be the princess.." Raditz growled.

Tanya slowly came to a stop and lowered herself as Raditz dropped the Half-Saiyan kid. "So have you reconsidered Princess Kuri?" Raditz questioned. "Gohan go in Raditz's space pod there should be a button in their to close the ship, press it this is about to get ugly." Tanya stated. "Ms. Tanya?" Gohan questioned. "Just trust me on this one, this is a matter from my past that I need to deal with." Tanya said as Gohan nodded heading off towards the ship, once inside a button was pressed to keep Gohan out of harm's way. "Your even softer than I remember Princess, no wonder King Vegeta always favored your brother." Raditz scoffed.

"Hmph..I see not much has changed with you either Raditz, Its no wonder Kakarott ended up the better son." Tanya smirked. "So you don't plan on changing your status on this pathetic planet than?" Raditz asked as Tanya got in fighting stance. "Not a chance..." She growled. "YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED THE ROYAL FAMILY AND FOR THAT YOU MUST DIE!" Raditz stated as he charged in as Tanya blocked an attack just barely. "I see you haven't loosed upon your training though." Raditz said as suddenly her and Raditz began hitting blow and blow back and forth obviously Raditz was just toying with her but wanted to see just how much she had improved.

Raditz and Tanya began going back forth punching and kicking along with blocking attacks before suddenly Tanya nailed him with a kick right to the face as Raditz suddenly got an evil smirk on his face. "What the?!" Tanya questioned. "I told you your power had been depleted since you lost your tail, NOW FOR SOME FUN!" Raditz grinned grabbing her leg before proceeding to bash her to the side multiple times and launched her in the air before jumping into the air as Tanya let out a cough of blood. "Ms. Tanya!" Gohan screamed. "Stay in the ship Gohan!" Tanya shouted before suddenly Raditz round house kicked Tanya straight through a Mountain and it looked like they were down. "Phew we got here in time ehehehe!" A voice stated as Raditz looked up to see Kakarot and the green man from before.

"Here Tanya.." Goku said handing her a bean as she chopped on it a few before gulping it down as her eyes shot open before she jumped up. "Thanks Goku." Tanya stated rotating her shoulders. "So what brings you here Kakarott have you eliminated 100 earthlings?" Raditz asked. "I'm here to get my son back where is he?!" Goku snapped. "He's in the space ship Goku, but let's focus on the now." Tanya said looking at Raditz. "The elite of my people never did listen to reason." Tanya glared. "So even you refuse to re join huh Kakarott." Raditz said. "Enough Talk!" Piccolo stated throwing his hat to the side. "You know why we're here if he won't listen to reason lets cut to the chase." Piccolo stated. "Agreed.." Tanya stated adjusting her wrists removing her wrists boots and weighted shirt leaving the one underneath it on and punched to the sky. "hmmm they've all jumped to 400..." Raditz muttered to himself as Goku had finished removing his weighted clothing. After a few moments Raditz started laughing before he finally spoke. "Do you three really think that will make a difference? FOOLS! Who do you think I am?! A few weights even with the princess aren't going to effect the outcome of this fight! I'm still ten times stronger than any of you!" Raditz explained. Suddenly his hair began going up. "Ya know what I've decided I don't want you or the princess to join us after all fools like you would only slow us down." Raditz said before glaring them down. "YOU TWO ARE A DISGRACE TO ALL SAYIANS NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Raditz shouted as Tanya, Goku and Piccolo all got in fighting stance.

Raditz suddenly zoomed in before disapearing and nailed all three of them in the back as each one of them jumped back as Tanya looked on in shock. "I don't mean to sound like my father but how can someone rated in the low class tier have improved that much.." Tanya asked in shock. "We gotta end this quick!" Tanya shouted as Her, Goku and Piccolo charged in. Quickly they began trying to nail Raditz with blow after blow as he was able to dodge no problem before they disapeared and tried to nail him in the back only for Raditz to backhand Tanya before kicking Goku and Raditz in the stomach as they jumped back, Tanya wipped the blood from her mouth.

"Why you-!" Tanya growled before suddenly charging in towards Raditz followed by Goku and Piccolo only for Raditz to dodge it with ease. "Come on Princess surely you haven't been slacking on your training this much?" Raditz questioned. Suddenly the three of them charged forward and once two of them were close enough Raditz sent an energy beam towards them as the trio dodged out of the way in the nick of time. Once the three of them landed before they looked around. "Where did he go?!" Goku asked. "Kakarott behind you!" Tanya shouted as Goku turned around only to get nailed in the back sent flying as Tanya growled jumping back a few spaces.

"Piccolo are you- HOLY!" Tanya shouted as Goku's turned before his eyes widened. "Don't worry its just a scratch.." Piccolo stated as Raditz started laughing as Tanya Goku and Piccolo growled. "HAHAHA HAS ANYONE SEEN MY ARM?! HAHAHA YOU CAN'T MISS IT IT'S GREEN!" Raditz taunted. "Do you ever shut up?!" Tanya shouted before charging with Goku as Piccolo brought up his fingers to his forehead preparing some blast. "You must think I'm some kind of idiot!" Raditz said as suddenly. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo launched as suddenly Raditz launched Goku towards the beam and dodged out of the way as it pierced right though Goku. "GOKU!" Tanya shouted before glaring towards Raditz.

"Piccolo how much energy you have left?" Tanya questioned. "Enough for one more.." Piccolo panted. "Alright I'll hold Raditz in place...when I give the signal launch it okay?" Tanya questioned. "Going down with the ship huh, heh fine by me." Piccolo stated as he placed two fingers to his hands. Suddenly Piccolo and Tanya gasped as Raditz Ship suddenly exploded as Gohan landed on the outside looking at Raditz angrily. "What the?! Power Level 1370 and still rising?! IMPOSSIBLE FOR KID!" Raditz snapped. "LEAVE MY DADDY AND MISS TANYA ALONE!" Gohan shouted before lighting up in a red aura and charged forward nailing Radits right in the chest. 'This is my chance.' Tanya stated quickly racing forward as Raditz was coughing. Suddenly Tanya appeared behind Raditz grabbing him in a full nelson. "WHAT THE?!" Raditz questioned. "PICCOLO NOW!" Tanya snapped. Raditz was strugling as Piccolo was charging up the beam. "Princess if you don't let me go right now we're both going to die!" Raditz snapped as Tanya snicked. "What's wrong Raditz, scared for the after life?" Tanya smirked. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!" Piccolo shouted as suddenly a giant beam pierced through both Raditz and Tanya as Raditz coughed up blood as the two of them were slowly going down collapsing on the ground.

"Princess...why the hell did she sacrifice herself for these earth dogs! Now were both dead!" Raditz coughed as suddenly Piccolo looked up to see a ship racing by as Roshi looked down from the sky. "Piccolo's up but oh no..." Roshi stated. "TANYA!" Tien shouted as the ship came to a landing position as Tien more or less bolted out. "Hey Tien...nice timing." Tanya coughed before looking towards Raditz. "Its cause of Guys like Tien that I did what I did Raditz...you'd never understand." Tanya stated as Piccolo walked forward. "And you die alone.." Piccolo said as Tanya snickered knowing what Piccolo was talking about. "Tanya and Goku won't be gone for long, I'm guessing Tien and the others will see they are back with in the week." Piccolo stated.

"What?! Tell me How?!" Raditz questioned. "Gladly, on this planet we have something we called the dragon balls, When all seven balls are gathered they can grant a wish, that includes bringing the dead back to life so see it will be Goku and Tanya who will have the last laugh." Piccolo explained as Raditz suddenly started laughing as with Tien's help Tanya barley sat up. "Whats so funny Raditz?" She asked.

"You think you've won?! I'm afraid not, you see three other Sayians are still alive and.." Raditz said before laughing. "One you know VERY WELL dearly Princess." Raditz said as Tanya's eyes widened while coughing. "Vegeta is alive?!" She questioned. "Yes your dear brother is Alive and the information you just gave me was just delivered to them. They will want that wish and they will come. Your Brother, Nappa and even Lady Brianna will be here soon enough. This Planet is doomed.." Raditz said laughing before Piccolo let lose a Ki blast more or less shutting him up.

"Well...that was expected.." Tien stated before Tanya started coughing a bit from the shot as some blood flew from her mouth. "Easy Tanya, don't say anything we need to get you to a hospital." Tien said as Tanya laughed weakly. "A little late for that Tien." Tanya said smiling weakly. "Come on Tanya don't joke like that we're just starting to figure each other out." Tien stated as Tanya chuckled. "First you don't get rid of a prize like me that easily, secondly I just took a special beam cannon to the chest what were you expecting." Tanya said with a weak laugh.

"Tien do me a favor will ya?" Tanya questioned. "Sure what is it?" Tien asked. "Gather the dragon balls and in one year times wish me and Goku back okay? and whatever you do STAY AWAY from my brother he is not someone to be taken lightly." Tanya explained. "Alright you got it." Tien stated as Tanya smiled. "Alright see ya later..." Tanya said before her and Goku closed their eyes and their arms went limp.

Up in space on the planet Veldigar the home The Veldigardians were fleeing for their lives as one beam shot though all of them killing them as a young sayian woman landed on the ground. "Right on target as always..." She stated, this was Lady Briannia now prefered Emi of the Sayian Race. Suddenly her scouter went off. Emi blinked clicking it before scoffing. "Pathetic..." She muttered before turning around and heading back to the her base of operation. "Anything to report Emi?" A spiky haired Sayian stated causing Emi to bow in respect. "Raditz failed as expected Prince Vegeta.." Emi stated causing the man to humph. "Typical you send him to do ONE simple job and he can't even do that.." Vegeta stated in a growl.

"Truth told I figured there was a 75 to 60% chance of success by just sending Raditz." Emi stated. "Hmmm point taken..." Vegeta stated. "However, there was an interesting discovery in the message Prince Vegeta." Emi stated causing Vegeta to raise an eyebrow. "Oh?" Vegeta questioned. "Yes it seems your sister survived." Emi said causing Vegeta to spit out his food in shock. "KURI'S ALIVE?!" Vegeta snapped. "Yes, It seems luck was on her side. But enough about her for now have you heard of the Dragon balls?" Emi questioned. "Dragonballs? First I've heard of them." Vegeta stated. "Well it appears they have the ability to grant any wish." Emi stated.

"Any wish? Hmmmm...Emi I belive we finally have found the key we need to finally take the fight to those two Tyrants that destroyed our planet." Vegeta stated. "And finally I can get payback on Turles for what he did!" Emi snarled in anger. "Very well, Emi, Begin coming up with strategy's to deal with Earth." Vegeta stated as Emi bowed in respect. "Right away prince Vegeta." Emi stated.

 **Narrator: Revelations abound as The Prince Of All Sayian discovers that his sister is Alive...or she was. What awaits Goku and Tanya having sacrificed themselves for the Saftey of Earth? and what awaits the Z-Fighters now that Emi, Vegeta and Nappa have learned of the Dragon Balls? Find out Next Time ON DRAGON BALL Z!**


	3. End Of Snake Way

Back on Earth the group was mourning over the loss of the Heroes before suddenly their bodies disappeared. "Huh What the?!" Tien questioned. "What in the world happened to the two of them?!" Roshi asked as Piccolo smirked. "I know, it was Kami." Piccolo stated. "The Guardian Of the Earth Goku knows him well as for Tanya you heard it yourself, her brother, her own flesh and blood is on his way to earth He has some special purposes in line for those two." Piccolo stated with a small grin. Up in other world Tanya shot up looking around in confusion slowly standing up. "Huh? I'm alive?!" Tanya questioned. "Hey Tanya!" Goku called out waving over to Tanya. "Nice to see you awake sleepy head." Goku stated with a small grin.

"Excuse me are you Princess Kuri?" A ogre asked causing Tanya to blink in confusion. "Um the names Tanya but yes." She answered as he beckoned the two of them causing Tanya to blink but followed Goku, Kami, and The Ogre down the pathway. They made their way into the Otherworld check out where they spotted a...baby? yes, a baby with a hat that said JR on it. "Um...am I seeing things Goku or is that a baby?" Tanya questioned. The Saiyans got the shock of a lifetime when the baby spoke clearly, "Welcome Princess Kuri and and Goku. I am Koenma, King Yenma's son, and just so you know I'm over 500 years old and very potty trained!"

"That's enough Koenma, I'll take it from here go handle the remaining paperwork!" A voice boomed before a rather GIANT ogre came up to the desk. As Goku and Tanya walked into the station. An ogre in a shirt, pants, and wearing a set of glasses came by and yelled while pointing a hand in another direction, "WHERE'S THE B-5 REPORT!" The scene that Goku and Tanya walked into was one of controlled chaos as ogres who looked more like bean counters raced to and fro with all sorts of papers. Tanya looked around her face wrinkled in confusion. "What is this the spirit stock exchange?" she asked. Goku chuckled sheepishly and said, "It is kind of crazy here."

"No exactly it just gets a little crazy around this time." King Yema explained before Tanya walked forward and hung her head causing King Yema to blink. "King Yema sir, I'm ready to pay for the crimes of my people." She said after a few moments though she blinked in confusion because outside Goku everyone nearly started laughing. "What?" Tanya questioned. "Young lady, I don't think you know how things work up here, Koenma read to young Tanya the rule about judging souls." King Yema stated. Koenma pulled open a book and stated, "Universal rule 4988726-25384-7z specifically states that all souls shall be judged as individuals and not judged as a species." He explained.

"I see..." Tanya muttered before it hit her as she shook her head. "Wait King Yema if that's the case please there has got to be someone who can train me and Goku! My brother is on his way onto earth!" Tanya explained causing King Yema to nod. "Yes there is I'm sending the two of you down to snake way to receive training from King Kai." King Yema explained. "Right, oh and Kami remember to have Tien to wish us back in one year see ya than! Let's go Goku!" Tanya stated before her and Goku raced out of there. 'I hope so my friends, I'm afraid your brother is much more dangerous than you realise Tanya, Goku, Tanya we're counting on you.' Kami stated to himself before King Yema slammed his fists down. "KAMI YOU SLUG! GET OUT NOW!" King Yema shouted.

A few days latter Tanya and Goku finally were reaching the halfway point of Snake way. Tanya was looking around as she had Lost Goku. "Goku?! Ugh Idiot where did you go..." Tanya muttered racing downward toward snake way before sudden someone else came racing down snake way pushing her to the side causing her to fall off the main path. "I'm so going to hurt that bastard If I get out of this..." Tanya muttered before falling through the clouds falling down out of the corner of eye she spotted Goku before both splashed into the the fountain.

"Hey looks like we got two new comers!" One ogre stated as one red and one blue walked forward as Tanya and Goku sat up from the fountain. Tanya looked around for a moment and cursed. "Ah crap don't tell me...this is the H.E.L.L isn't it?!" Tanya growled. "Uh that would be correct ma'am." One of the ogres stated. "Great as if we didn't have enough on our plate!" Tanya snapped. "Hey um is there-" One stated. "GIVE ME A MOMENT WILL YA?!" She snapped as the two backed up as Tanya sat up dusting herself off.

"Alright boys I'll handle this.." A voice said as one King Vegeta walked up slowly as Tanya sighed. "Finally now can you-" She started before her eyes narrowed in anger. "FATHER!" She snapped as King Vegeta flinched. "Ehehehe I take it you're not too thrilled to see me.." He stated. "Understatement of the year father." She stated before grabbing him by the collar pulling him close. "Now give me one good reason why I should not beat you to a pulp for your sexist attitude before our planet's destruction!" She snapped. "Because I-" He started. "And don't give me the I'm your father excuse! Our race is dead because you put us in an alliance with that thing!" Tanya snapped.

"And worst still you were going to give me over to that pervert Cooler!" Tanya snapped. "Dear, I didn't have a choice!" King Vegeta tried to argue. "Didn't have a choice?!" She snapped before bringing her fist back and WHAM! nailing her father as the ogres flinched. Goku's mouth dropped opened as King Vegeta slowly got up. "Okay I admit I had that coming..." King Vegeta stated holding his face before walking forward and brought Tanya close into a hug causing her eyes to widened. "I'm sorry for everything my dear, I was foolish..." He muttered as Tanya tensed up before finally relaxing hugging her father. "Dad...I missed you..." She said in a small whimper.

After a few moments Tanya pulled away. "Dad I hate to cut this reunion short but we have a problem." Tanya stated causing King Vegeta to blink. "What do you mean?" He asked as Tanya sighed. "My brother is on his way to earth." Tanya explained causing Vegeta to flinch. "I guess I'm partially to blame for his attitude." He stated. "Not only that but Emi and Nappa are on their way with him." She explained. "Emi?! My old friend's little girl is alive?!" He questioned. "Yes, so me and Goku need to get back on Snake way as soon as possible!" Tanya explained. "Hate to break it to you that's easier said than done" One Ogre stated. "And what does that mean?!" Tanya snapped. "Hey I don't make the rules I just follow them." The Ogre stated.

"Alright what do we have to do." Tanya grumbled her eye twitching obviously a little annoyed. "Well first one of you has to chuck me to the top of the HELL." One said as Tanya cracked her knuckles.

"Alright what do we have to do." Tanya grumbled her eye twitching obviously a little annoyed. "Well first one of you has to chuck me to the top of the HELL." One said as Tanya cracked her knuckles. "Piece of Cake..." Tanya stated. "Gotten a little confident over the years my dear?" King Vegeta asked. "Hey I may be different but I still am YOUR daughter." Tanya teased causing King Vegeta to laugh. "Very true my dear." King Vegeta stated. "My dear...could I have been wrong about the Legend? Was there more to it than I thought?" King Vegeta asked himself feeling the Ki a lot stronger than last time he saw his daughter.

"Alright Girl lets see what you-WOHA!" Goz shouted as Tanya grabbed him by the leg and began spinning him around for a few moments picking up speed before flinging him up in the air. "WHA!" He shouted zooming up full speed before nailing his head at the very top of the H.E.L.L holding his head. "OW! That's really smart." He stated before falling down into the water as Tanya grinned rubbing her finger under her nose. "Oh come I didn't throw you THAT hard." She said as King Vegeta. "My Dear you must remember us Sayians are a LOT stronger than these Ogres down here." He said with a hearty laugh.

"How did you do that?!" The other Ogre snapped. "Hey my brother is on his way to earth me and Goku need to get out of here as soon as possible." Tanya explained. "Alright well that's your test out of the way now for Goku." The Blue Ogre stated as the red one Mez stepped up. "You have to beat me in a race." He stated. "Alright sounds like fun." Goku stated with a grin. "A race?!" Tanya snapped as she zoomed over before grabbing the ogre by the collar. "MY BROTHER IS ON HIS WAY TO DESTROY PLANET EARTH AND YOU WANT TO WASTE OUR TIME WITH A RACE?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Tanya snapped causing the ogre to sweat drop.

"NOW WHERE IS THE EXIT!" Tanya snapped as King Vegeta chuckled a little bit. "I suggest you do as my daughter says, she does tend to have my temper." King Vegeta stated. "Okay okay the exit is that way!" The ogre stated as Tanya looked to see a crack leading up some stairs upwards. "Alright, let's go Goku." Tanya stated zooming off. "Right behind you Tanya." Goku shouted chasing after her as they zoomed up the stairs exited the HELL back to Snake way.On snake way the two Sayians wasted little time zooming by some strange room. "Can't we stop to eat Tanya?" Goku whined. "Normally I'd say yes Goku but we're losing time if we don't get the training soon my brother and his companions will destroy the Planet earth!" Tanya snapped. "Is your brother really that strong?" Goku asked racing down snake way alongside Tanya. "Yeah trust me on this Goku." Tanya said. 'oh he's that strong all right he's one of the few Sayians to ever beat me in combat growing up, but with the sake of earth on the line it's not happening this time!" Tanya stated to herself.

At the end of Snake Way Tanya and Goku looked up to the sky to see the planet and nodded. "Thats gotta be it come on Goku." Tanya stated jumping into the air landing on the planet. "Right behind you Tanya HA!" Goku shouted jumping into the air and landing onto the planet Tanya was talking about..things were about to get interesting.


End file.
